


This Note Belongs To...

by sweet_lovin_zombie



Series: Death Note on Crack [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_lovin_zombie/pseuds/sweet_lovin_zombie
Summary: Light wants to make absolutely certain that no one steals his precious Death Note...





	This Note Belongs To...

One boring Monday evening, Light was seated at his desk, contentedly flipping through his shiny new Death Note book. He was so excited at the prospect of finally being able to clean up this god forsaken world! Since he was small child he had wondered why bad people had been allowed to continue to exist. He’d wanted to become a detective to put an end to it all, but now with his Death Note he had an even better method! He couldn’t wait to watch the news again and whittle even more criminals off of what would soon be a perfect world. 

His eyes skimmed over the first rule page, a faint smile appearing as he thought of the first time he had read it. Good times. He continued to flip. And it was then that something strange caught his eye. There was an extra page Light had never noticed before. It was mostly blank, but it said in cursive print: ‘This Death Note Belongs to…’ and then a blank space beside it. Right above it was a rectangular box that said in faint grey letters: ‘Insert photo here’ 

Light narrowed his eyes for a moment. What was the meaning of this page? Was it some kind of trap? Or maybe… Light gasped, or maybe stolen Death Notes are common! Maybe someone is out to steal mine as we speak! With that thought, Light decided it was probably a good idea to make sure everyone knew this book was his. He didn’t want anyone snatching his precious Death Note! 

So, humming a jaunty tune, Light reached into his drawer and pulled out one of the numerous headshots he had of himself. He liked to look at them regularly to raise his self-esteem, and to remind himself of his godlike good-looks. Reaching across the desk, he grabbed a piece of tape. He stuck the photo neatly in the rectangle, then grabbed his favorite gold sparkly gel pen. 

In swift pen strokes, he wrote out ‘YAGAMI LIGHT’, glancing up a few times to admire how good he looked in that head shot. When he was done he sat back with a sigh and crossed his arms. 

“Great. Now no one can steal this!” 

It was then that his mother barged into the room. 

“LIGHT!” She cried, looking enraged. In her hands she clutched a handful of white fabric, patterned with little devil emojis, “YOU LEFT YOUR UNDERWEAR IN THE BATHROOM FLOOR AGAIN! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” 

Light gasped in fright… before promptly dying on the spot. 

Sachiko stared in confusion as Light collapsed to the ground, tongue lolling out onto the carpet, “What the… Light? Sweetie? It’s no big deal, it’s just underwe--” 

“AH-HA!” 

Sachiko jumped in fright when L suddenly popped up behind her. He pointed a finger at her menacingly as armored police officers appeared in droves behind him. 

“So you were Kira all along!” he shouted, waving his arms, “I never would have guessed! You put up such a good disguise! But no one fools the greatest detective in the world! L!” 

“W-Wait, I don’t know what you’re--” but she was already being dragged out the door. 

During all the chaos, Ryuk managed to float into the room. 

“Hey Lightooo,” he whined, “You’re out of apples… huh?” 

He moved over to Light, poking him a few times in confusion, before he happened to glance at the Death Note. When he realized what had happened, he groaned, “Oh man! Not again! This is the third time this month!”


End file.
